Reminiscence
by I want to be Jesse's girl
Summary: Carmel, California, a perfect destination to celebrate Susannah Simon's recently gained status as a 'Clinical Psycholgist.' And with Gina Augustin in tow it was meant to be 'the vacation of the year' until Suze's ex crashes in, bringing in past memories.


**Hello everyone...Remember me? Wouldn't blame you if you didn't considering that I disappeared for a long while...And I sincerely apologize for that. So indeed as you would have gathered, this is a new fic. A new fic you say - what about the old ones...I know, I know...I promised myself that I wouldn't work on any other fics (unless they were one shots) till I completed my other fics but this fic unfortunately has been nagging me for well over a year. So I thought what the hell and gave into the craving - seriously it's like that chocolate mousse that you tell yourself not to have but is impossible to resist...**

**Okay so introductions to this fic - well this is not particularly a spin off of the Mediator series...indeed Suze Simon and Gina Augustin among many of the other Meg Cabot creations that we love (yes, in that regard whatever can be traced to Cabot's series is not mine, unfortunately). This Susannah Simon actually has got a long of bearings to me moreso than the Suze in the series...as in I've blend in a lot of my traits into Ms. Simon so she's more a depiction of me than anything else...(a more cooler version though). I always wanted to create a lusty fic - you know differentiate between the love and lust factor sort of thing so I hope that this fic will enable me to do just that...So yeah for those of you who are young of mind perhaps wait a little while before you read this fic...well all is up to you ofcourse**

**Wow...a big big author note from myself...not surprising really but anyways before I go...I have to give a big shout out to **_TotallyTeamAlec_ **who has in her nice little taunting way reminding me that geez, I still have to update Again...amongst my other stories ofcourse. This one is out to you Hannah. Hope you enjoy coz there's a little treat in there for you...**

**Also before I go, I just have to throw out a little note stating that this fic has been inspired by the numerous lovely Paul/Suze lusty fics out there - one of them being **_Simon Says: HELP ME!_ **by **_The General G of K_, **fics by **_Lollasaurus _Rex_, Nice Hayley_ **and so many more fabulous writes who talent and creativity leaves me in absolute awe...**

**

* * *

****REMINISCENCE**

_Chapter 1: A vacation in sunny old California_

Hmmm…this is life. A glorious, glorious life. The sun casting a brilliant luminous glow against the crystal blue waves, the slight wind that arise from those set waves and ofcourse, a series of hot guys in all states of undress from Speedos to just plain old jocks. Add to that a dirty martini, an upcoming tan and you've got yourself a winning combination…Perfect to celebrate finally graduating as a Clinical Psychologist.

Six years spent at university studying everything from Freud's theories to the creepier ones…And now that I've earn that degree with Honours may I add, I have no idea what to do with myself. Ofcourse, the next step is a job working with high school kids or perhaps, with guys behind bars but hey, you got to do what you got do. I guess, I could understand my mum's reluctance, you know, about the whole Psych thing. After all, psychologists ain't the most stable of people but then neither am I which makes me oh so suitable a candidate.

I mean, God knows, Gina has mentioned this several times over…well, not quite with the same wording but close enough. For the past three years, she had been attempting to convince me to date stud after stud but I declined every time, a little "no, thank you. Got to get back to my thesis."

Which brings me to the here and now. Gina was a wild child through and through and a highly intelligent one at that. The numerous escapades she had gotten through – well, let's just say, that the Hilton sisters are mild in comparison but somehow that girl managed to score herself a place at the highly sought after, Harvard and now, she's a qualified surgeon…currently, doing an internship with Boston Medical Centre or BMC, as it is most often referred to as. But she cut it off her schedule for this month in order to throw me a grand voyage to sunny old California, which granted I have never visited.

Well, to be fair, I've never been outside New York. Ever. Not that I didn't want to but between attempting an A grade average and bustling between casual employment to casual employment, there seemed to be little time to accompany Gina, particularly since my mum became a widow seven years into her marriage and nevertheless, to say, she never fully recovered. And I always did feel bad, you know, to leave her and accompany Gina to some exotic locations with her family ofcourse…well, for most of the part, there were also the numerous times when Gina skipped school to do an overnight trip to Settle and even, Texas at one point in time. Her parents were never the wiser coz if Georgina Augustin was one thing, it was definitely popular and hiding where she truly was from her parents, oh that was a piece of cake.

She and Hannah Williams, the it girls of our school, were like two swans conquering the hearts, or well to be more honest, penises, of practically every guy they came across. And me, little old Susannah Simon, well, I was the kid with this desire to get somewhere in life, to be successful although I had no idea what. It was a weird little clique when you added me into the picture. Not because I was unable to rival Gina or Hannah in terms of looks. Sure, I didn't have Gina's five seven toned frame nor did I have the lovely straight golden locks of Hannah but my curly chestnuts curls was always moused and styled till the frizziness was no longer an issue. And while I at five three, I wasn't particularly tall, in Beyonce's terms, I was bootylicious, which did score me a few glances here and there. After all, I had gotten Daryll Carter, the highly sought after football captain of our highschool.

But for the more typical occasion, I was simply that studious girl (avoiding the term nerd here) that barely let her high school boyfriend of nearly one year get to second base. Let alone accompany the dynamic duo, i.e. Gina and Hannah outside the Big Apple borders. I had inherited this cautionary side from my mum who always emphasised the need to be intelligent and independent, ofcourse the latter could only occurred after you had proven the former. I had managed to score a GPA of 4.0 allowing me acceptance into my dream university, i.e. Harvard, akin to Gina ofcourse, except with a completely different schedule which was the result of the variance in our chosen majors. Poor old Hannah was left to fend for herself at Marist College in good old New York. But numerous trips to and from Boston ensured frequent contact.

Although now unfortunately our face-to-face contact has been limited to once in three months and that was only if we're lucky. Much of that had to do with the fashionable contract that Hannah landed with the one and only Chanel. Designing clothes was never meant to be a 9-5 job and ofcourse, location was the be all and end all of the fashion industry. Hannah frequent flyer points were up there with Barack Obama's. Six months in Paris, four in Milan, one in Australia and that had just been within the last twelve months. But then it appealed to Hannah's adventurous side.

Not that you had to leave old America to get adventure. Coz boy, California is filled with a lot of studs and if I could whistle, I totally would because the view is absolutely scrumptious. A series of golden tans and washboard abs, some hidden underneath tight fitting Speedos and others, well, others with little more than swimming trucks and whilst I'm not tempted to take on a try and buy policy, which ofcourse is exactly what Gina would like me to do, I can't help but admire the view. Even after three wonderful days of absorbing all that sunny California had to offer with its crystal blue waters that was a swimmer's paradise.

Not that I've even bothered swimming, after all sea water has never been an ingredient for smooth, silky and shiny hair. Which is indeed, something I'm sporting having splurged a good 350 on getting my hair permanently straightened or rebounded, as I believe is the accurate term. Ofcourse, by permanent they only mean a good six to eight months but considering my current glossy locks, I'm not fussed. The little spa treatment that Gina and I had indulged in also ensured that my skin had that glow associated most often with pregnant woman.

And ofcourse, I had been plucked and waxed within every inch of my life giving me that smooth, silky look that shaving never seemed to obtain. In other words, I was smouldering hot, right now especially when you considered the slight tone that I had attained from the one month rigorous exercise routine that Gina had pulled me along for prior to our Californian trip. And sure, right now I seem conceited but a girl got to feel good sometime and to be fair, that's what this getaway was about in the first place. Relaxation, celebration or in Gina's words "pumping it up Californian style."

The exquisite beach house, courtesy of Gina's boyfriend, added to the whole effect making this holiday even grander. Imagine, a two storey, five bedroom glass house overlooking the magnificent Carmel river State Beach and there you have it, our home for the next month. Well, Gabriel Bouchot's house to be more accurate but then he did say "please treat this as your home for the duration of your stay." And did I forget to mention that Gabriel was an upcoming artist, his last piece fetching just over two grand. He was a perfect match for Gina, his relaxed carefree attitude providing them the perfect Californian holiday, exploring everything from mere family tourist attractions to the night life…and oh, fun fact, she had plans for me to strap on the three inch heels and mini skirt and accompany her on her clubbing adventures and whilst I, like most other girls, am happy to put on my mascara, my Covergirl lipstick and little more, my last clubbing experience had been the endgame for my relationship with my first real boyfriend and no, I don't mean Daryll although well, he technically fits into the category rather I refer to my college stud who took my heart and virginity and trampled all over it…or, perhaps more accurately, he shot down the whole fairy-tale illusion that I had been living in – you know, Prince Charming and all that.

And sure, it's been a good three years since I officially broke up with him but it's not like I'm pining for the guy. Alright perhaps, I am and despite the fact that Gina won't say otherwise, I'm well aware that this trip is not solely to celebrate my achievement, you know, graduating from my Masters and all but it's also to get some good old adventure for little old Suze Simon. To forget the past and live in the present. And that's exactly what I'm doing in my black little Calvin Klein two-piece that I had purchased especially for this trip. Dior sunnies shading my eyes from the harsh effect of the sun. And I'm attempting to work up a tan which is slowly but surely become a working success especially when you consider that I was as pale as Snow White just a couple of days ago.

And from the little glances been sent my way from cute, blonde lifeguard, I think I'm rocking this look. In fact, I'm certain of it. Plus considering that Gina's not on my side, I don't have to wonder if it's me or her that the guy is checking out. In those scenario it's most often Gina that gages their attention. It not solely her beautiful caramel latte skin or her five foot seven model frame with curves in all the right places rather it's her essence itself. You know, the whole party child, rock girl look. Coz if Natalie Portman's Black Swan has taught us one thing, it's that nice girls don't always get the hero…but seductresses on the other hand….well you get my point. Not that Gina was a slut, although some may be more incline towards that belief considering her...relatively large dating history but she just had that bad girl vibe that sent guys spinning in her direction.

But for now, blonde hottie was checking me out and you know what, considering that this trip was all about embarking on an adventure, well I was going to be adventurous, baby. I'm going to get cute lifeguard number and hopefully, a nice romantic dinner. And then who knows. For now though, it's all about relaxing at least till Ms. Lifeguard finishes his shift…

I must have dozed off…although it couldn't have been for more than fifteen minutes. But already within that time period, it seems that someone else has parked their butt on my picnic mat and a small beach umbrella has been added just a little above my sleeping form shading the upper portion of my body from the sunlight. But before I can even turn to my right to face the intruder, I'm greeted with an all too familiar voice. One that was definitely male and one that despite my utter indignity makes me tremble with anticipation.

"Had a good nap, Simon?"

"How…what…What the hell are you doing here Paul?"

"Oh I'm disappointed. No hi, how are you Paul. It's good to see you. Well, nevertheless, Suze it's good to see you…infact," he stated as his eyes travelled the length of my body lingering on certain areas (I'm not going to be explicit here), "it's really good to see you."

The worst part was despite telling myself that I no longer was a naïve little eighteen year old, my body, the traitorous little thing, gave me away. His heated gaze making me think of a certain act that absolutely cannot, under any circumstances, occur with Paul Slater again.

This couldn't have been mere coincidence, I mean sure holidaying in Carmel, California wasn't particularly out of the norm for a guy like Paul who was accustomed to the finer things in life but still Paul did not seem at all surprised to see me here which could only mean one thing, and in a one word summary that equals Gina.

"Congratulations, by the way, on your Masters. Actually, I got you a little gift…." It was only when Paul had started digging his way through the pockets of his discarded jeans that I realized that he had nothing on but a pair of jocks. Jocks that did little to hide the strong tone of his thigh muscles or the defined muscles of his upper body that was perfectly balance, not too heavily muscled and definitely not lightweight. My heart began racing erratically unable to comply with my mind which screeched "ahhh! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it" throughout the whole ordeal. And of course on cue, when I deliberately look up, endeavouring to politely concentrate on Paul Slater's luscious dark brown curls and his light blue eyes, I realize that it's already too late and that Paul has caught me checking him out but then Paul had always been particularly attuned to all things involving sex.

His trademark smirk widened into something akin of a cheeky grin as he held out a little jewelled parcel which would no doubt, contain an exquisite piece. Paul Slater had always been rather indulgent with his money but considering that his father had made it to the top 100 Richest Men in the U.S.A, for Paul, money had little more value than paper. Not that he was like stupid enough to spend all his money but unlike the rest of us, who had to struggle between juggling between university and waitressing or in Gina's case, a job as the Store Assistant at Sportsgirl, for Paul everything had come easy. Including the internship that he landed with Altman and Altman, a firm which specialized in criminal law, during the latter half of his first year as a law student. On his own merit, ofcourse. Coz if there was one thing Paul hated, it was his parents and once he hit the age of 17, he banked out on his own, taking a little piece of his inheritance with him. Playing poker games on the side and often winning the pot.

And now I refused to play Paul's game. I had played it for a good two and half years, and all it got me was a more cynical view of life, well, guys in particular. So without saying a word, I put on my cute cobalt blue Maxi dress, my matching blue slippers and taking my hipster bag with me, I turned towards Paul laying form stating a "Thanks but no, thanks" as I walked towards the parking lot. Paul could keep the picnic mat and his Tiffany box.

* * *

**Hmm...so what do you think. ****Leave me a nice little review (or a not so nice one) - please, oh pretty please...I would love to know what you think**


End file.
